mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Salviae Carnifex
History As a young boy, Salviae had both good times and bad. He himself was likeable enough, a pleasant boy with a knack for making people laugh. His father on the other hand was nothing like his much loved son. He resented the way he was treated for being a faunus and often got into arguments. This didn't exactly translate to his family, but on more than one occasion Salviae had been with his father during a confrontation. He came to dislike how they were treated, but because he saw what it was doing to his father and to an extent, his mother too. From then onwards, he strived to keep everyone happy to hopefully avoid any conflict that might be caused. It was several years later when he discovered the naievity of his goal. It happened when he had been sharing a joke with a shopkeeper. As the man had laughed at Salviae's joke, his father had walked in. With no context he had assumed the man had been laughing at his son, for what reason he didn't care. The fight lasted less than a minute. Taking by surprise and paniking, the shopkeeper had pulled a gun on him and fired. Salviae watched his father fall to the floor, the bullet having gone through his heart. He went into shock for the next week. When he snapped out of it, much to the relief of his mother, the world seemed far crueller than it had before. Spending a month working to ease the stress on his remaining parent, Salviae considered what he had originally intended. The small scale method didn't work, as people only responded to him. He needed something bigger, something that made people notice him on a larger scale. Like being a huntsman. He got a mixed response from his mother when he told her. She was proud of what her son wanted to put into motion, but feared losing him aswell. She relented once he explained his need to make his father's death mean something to him. Signal Academy was a grueling expreience for him, but with his good nature and determination he came out the other side with not only a good shot at Beacon, but a few friends as well. They stuck with him after they got into Beacon, Salviae even managed to have one on his team. Between his friends and tolerant demeanor, any abuse or threats he received due to being a faunus amounted to little more than words. Except on one single occasion. Salviae had a rather large boy trying to get on his nerves, sitting too close and bumping him as he attempted to eat lunch. His ambivalence and general carefree manner in the situation mearly angered the boy further however, which ended in a fight. It wasn't much of a contest and Salviae was pinned by the larger boy quickly. But before any punches where thrown, someone sent a staggering kick straight into his face. He was out cold before hitting the ground. Much to Salviae's surprise, his saviour was not from his team. Rather, it was a girl from another team he hadn't met before. Offering him a hand up and a smile, he very quickly noticed the fangs. Her name was Mahogany, and the two of them grew very close during their time at Beacon. They very quickly made people aware that they disapproved of discrimination, and between their two teams it usually meant it was kept to a minimum. As the years passed and Beacon ended, the two of them stayed together as much as possible. Their respective teams often worked together, and made a small name for themselves as a good pairing. At the age of twenty three, Salviae and Mahogany got married. Within a year they were expecting a child. Appearance Lace monitor, fanged teeth, mainly at the front of the jaw. Weapons and Skills Weapons: Paenitet Something of Salviae's own creation, Paenitet Skills and abilities Assassin like stuff. Likes to hit hard and fast, then fade away. Semblance: Haze Salviae's semblance is a small rune that can be placed on any surface, excluding the aura of a person other than himself. What this rune does is generate a field which affects the light and visibility within it. Inside of it's area of effect, light passing into it is dimmed, and with enough energy put into it can almost remove it completely. In addition to this, vision is shortened further by a thick haze, with a larger field increasing it's effectiveness. This doesn't block peoples sight, but can shorten how far they can see to a few metres in a large enough field. Salviae can maintain no more than three of these fields, if each is a reasonable size. When combined with Dust, the changes are somewhat minor, but can shift it's effect in an important way. Fire increases the heat enough to make it uncomfortable but not harmful, although it increases visibility to a small degree. The temperature depends on how much Dust is used in the creation of the rune. Ice lowers the temperature while decreasing visibility even further with snowy particles. The temperature change is minor, but the added particles make up for it. Salviae's last option is wind, the Dust causing small eddies and shifting the haze constantly. Other than the persistant movement, there is no change. Personality Hmm. Trickster kind of guy, but serious when he needs to be. Trivia *Salviae Carnifex translates from Latin, meaning Sage Rapscallion Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress